


Not a Stitch to Wear

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Misaki No. 1!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>G; slight Kazuma/Ryosuke (Misako No.1!!)</i><br/>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://yararanger.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yararanger.livejournal.com/"></a><b>yararanger</b>. Yui can't decide what to wear, and Ryosuke sort of turned into Kitayama >_></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Stitch to Wear

"Ugh!" Yui exclaimes, throwing yet another shirt that _still_ isnt right over her shoulder.

Kazuma, who is currently sprawled on his stomach across her bed with his chin propped up on one hand, purses his lips and carefully plucks the garment from his head then drops it off the side of the bed, adding it to the rapidly growing pile on the floor.

Ryosuke, curled half around Kazuma's warmth, burrows a little closer and snuffles softly in his sleep.

"What was wrong with that one?" Kazuma asks, and let it never be said that he wasn't the brave one of their little quintet. Willingly staying in the same room as a moody girl took guts, dammit.

"It's too... too..." She pauses and shoots him a look over her shoulder, "Green."

Kazuma covers his smile with a yawn and rolls over onto his back, leaning up on his elbows and tipping his head right back so that he can still see her. Ryosuke stirs at the movement, but only enough to shuffle closer in his sleep, bury his face in Kazuma's stomach and throw an arm across his thighs.

"But you're _wearing_ green," Kazuma replies, more than used to Sleepy Ryosuke by now, "How can that've been _too_ green?"

"It just was," Yui snaps, and pulls out a cream-coloured jumper instead, holding it up against herself and turning to face the bed. "How about this?"

"Hey, I thought the green was nice," he ventures with as much of a shrug as he can manage, "So maybe I'm not the person to ask. Why do you care so much anyway?" His eyes flash with mischief and his mouth spreads in a cheeky leer, "Do you have a _date_? Who is it? Who is it, tell me, tell me!"

Yui glares and whips back around to face the wardrobe with a huff. "Shut up," she mutters, "Why are _you_ even here?"

Kazuma catches her eye in the mirror and grins, reaching down to stroke through Ryosuke's hair. Ryosuke nuzzles into his hand like a puppy, and begins to come to, blinking blearily against the light. She makes another exasperated noise in the back of her throat, holds the cream jumper up against her chest again then waves a hand over her shoulder in their direction.

"Out! Both of you get out while I change."

Kazuma waggles his eyebrows, but pales when she growls in the back of her throat. Ryosuke might be a cute little Beagle, but an angry Yui was definitely a Rottweiler. Kazuma grins. If they were all breeds of dog, then, he decided proudly, _he'd_ definitely be an Afghan Hound.

"Out!" She screeches, brandishing a coat hanger before her, and Kazuma wraps his fingers around Ryosuke's wrist and pulls him to safety, slamming the door closed behind them.

"She's _crazy_." He whispers, just in case she has the same kind of super-hearing as Misaki-sensei. Ryosuke just nods, clearly distracted, and plants his face in Kazuma's shoulder with a soft snore.


End file.
